koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ikusa
Ikusa (戦-ikusa-), translated as "War", is one of the songs created and performed by Wagakki Band; it can be found on their eponymous second single and their second album Yasouemaki. It is used as the image song for Sengoku Musou 4-II and the opening song for Sengoku Musou. Members of the band commented that the series' fusion soundtrack was a close match to their music. Asa remarked that his goal was to invoke a simple, rustic feel for the song. He believed a fast rhythm with hard beats would easily translate the title's message through melody. The vocalist, Yuko Suzuhana, remarked that Nadeshikozakura was made to be its contrast. Wagakki Band first performed it live during their New Year's concert; it was simulcast for the audience of Sengoku Musou 4-II's completion conference. Consumers who purchase the single receive a product code to unlock the song in the game and a special Mitsunari fan; this fan is an in-game replication of the same fan held by Suzuhana in its music video. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Asa :Music: Wagakki Band :avex trax label Lyrics Kanji= :堅く誓った　 :揺れない想いなら :ここにあるだろう？ :信念あるなら :すれ違いもまた :必然だろうか :答えは何処（いずこ）だ :いざ、舞い散れ :桜咲いて :命のある限り参れ :嗚呼、もう誰にも居ない :ふわり、風が凪いだ :放て、放て戦へ :祈って、祈って未来へ :笑って、笑ってるように :どうか、誓いの中で散らせてくれ :その心、真（まこと）に無双 :負けない鼓動 :強く描（えが）いた日 :遠い日のこと :想いがあるなら :すれ違いもまた :必然だろうか :さあ、この手で取れ！ :いざ、舞い散れ :桜咲いて :命のある限り躍れ :嗚呼、静寂の中で :ふわり、風が凪いだ :ふわり、風が凪いだ :荒れた、荒れた世界で :遂げた、遂げた想いが :どうか、どうか日々まで :届け、届けよ :放て、放て戦へ :祈って、祈って未来へ :笑って、笑ってるように :どうか、誓いの中で散らせてくれ :その心、真（まこと）に無双 |-|Romaji= :kataku chikatta　 :yurenai omoi nara :koko ni aru darou? :shinnen aru nara :surechigai mo mata :hitsuzen darouka :kotae wa izuko da :iza, maichire :sakura saite :inochi no aru kagiri maire :aa, mou dare ni mo inai :fuwari, kaze ga naida :hanate, hanate ikusa he :inotte, inotte mirai he :waratte, waratteruyouni :douka, chikai no nakade chirasetekure :sono kokoro, makoto ni musou :makenai kodou :tsuyoku egaita hi :tooi hi no koto :omoi ga aru nara :surechigai mo mata :hitsuzen darouka :saa, kono te de tore! :iza, maichire :sakura saite :inochi no aru kagiri odore :aa, seijaku no nakade :fuwari, kaze ga naida :fuwari, kaze ga naida :areta, areta sekai de :togeta, togeta omoi ga :douka, douka hibi made :todoke, todoke yo :hanate, hanate ikusa he :inotte, inotte mirai he :waratte, waratteruyouni :douka, chikai no nakade chirasetekure :sono kokoro, makoto ni musou |-|English Translation= :Will this be the place :where determination :takes hold of taut oaths? :Belief led us here, :to us crossing paths again :Is this inevitable, I wonder :I know not the answer :Now, time to rush to our ends :like cherry blossoms in bloom :Go forth for as long as we draw life :Ah, no one remains here :Softly, the wind blows still :Lose ourselves to the war :with prayers for the future :As though we are laughing :Please, set us free within our oaths :That is a heart truly unmatched :I never lost a beat :since that strongly drafted day, :that distant day :If you expected it, :meeting again like this :must have been fate :Come, I shall strike you down! :Now, time to charge towards our ends :like cherry blossoms in bloom :For as long as we live, we shall dance :Ah, amidst this silence :Softly, the wind calms :Softly, the wind stops :Please, please let :our accomplished desires :pierce through this turbulent war :to reach better days :Let us loose to the war :with prayers for the future :as though we are laughing in jest :One way or another, let us die while carrying out our oaths :That is a truly peerless heart External Links *Official track listing, Official music video *Natalie interview *Fan made edit character of vocalist using fan Category:Songs